1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mat to be constructed of wood or wood products and to be used in vertically and horizontally lapped relation in order to form a roadway or platform mat upon soft ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of board mat constructions heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,970,037, 2,639,650, 2,652,753, 2,819,026, 2,912,909, 4,289,420, 4,462,712 and 4,600,336. However, these various different forms of mat constructions, in many instances, do not provide sufficient ground traction between the mat constructions and the underlying ground surface and between the upper surface of the mat construction and a vehicle moving thereover. Furthermore, these previously known mat constructions may not be readily mass produced at low cost and the spacing of multiple transverse members thereof spaced along the length of the mat require spacing jigs in order to effect mass production. In addition, many of these previously known forms of mat constructions require extensive cleaning after each usage on soft ground and are difficult to correctly assemble when laying down a mat construction.